


Dave x Rose x Kanaya [Chest Worship]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [52]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Chest Partialism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mouth Partialism, Multi, Overstimulation, Tag Team, Xenophilia, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:kanaya maryam with embarrassingly sensitive nipples
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Dave x Rose x Kanaya [Chest Worship]

Overwhelmingly _warm_. Their mouths, their hands, the way their eyes linger on the dark marks made on her pale skin. Dave's elected to borrow Rose's lipstick for the posterity of it, smearing his kisses up her ribcage. Even wearing the same hue, it's patently obvious who is laying claim where to the trained eye.

If the trained eye were not so... _distracted_.

He works his way up and up and stalls at her chest. Tongue laying flat over his mildly stained teeth, dragging flat over her left nipple. Kanaya jumps with the _shock_ , a straight shot of arousal flooding her system in waves, thighs shakily pushing apart in want.

Neither the Seer nor the Knight has pity on her. Instead, Rose mirrors his focus and pinches Kanaya's right nipple. Tugging, twisting, kissing the soft curve of her breast just as Dave seals his lips to _suck_. The troll whines in chattering Alternian, knees pressed together as her bulge slips from her sheathe.

"Rose— _Dave_ — I think that's quite enough teasing!"

Her lovers hum in understanding, she thinks, until Rose redoubles her delicious stimulation, "Do you hear something, Strider?"

"Mm-mm," he grunts, bringing his _teeth_ down on her nipple and rolling it gently between them.

Kanaya's back bows inward with a moan, preventing her from seeing their shared smirk at her expense. Dave's hands are _hot_ against her back, nails biting in just as one of Rose's slips between her thighs to drag wet through her nookslick. Bastards, both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628615638620012544/kanaya-maryam-with-embarrassingly-sensitive)


End file.
